


Running

by HKHolmes911



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape Recovery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKHolmes911/pseuds/HKHolmes911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is angry, Draco has secrets. Harry is a moron and Draco well Draco is working through some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not completed.  
> This is my feelings story so I'll work on it bit by bit.

Harry realized he was a moron, he was so thick it was a wonder Hermione ever put up with him. As a matter of fact it was a bloody tragedy Draco put up with him. Harry knew Draco deserved better than him, but harry also knew that Draco thought he wasn’t good enough for harry. Draco was broken and hurt and terrified to admit that he thought harry would some day leave him. They had a bad fight last night it had centered around Draco absolute refusal to talk about the past and the times harry had missed. Harry had yelled and raged and Draco and yelled and raged back. Harry said Draco didn't trust him, Draco said he was a moron and a imbecilic, harry asked him what he was hiding, Draco had screamed that he wasn't hiding anything, harry knew he was lying, he always could tell when Draco lied and he flung that fact in Draco’s face., the angry tears flowing down Draco face only encouraged Harry’s anger, and they spent the next few minuets trading insults: liar, untrustworthy, cheat, manipulative, mean, and ended with harry slapping Draco hands away from him and yelling that he was a filthy traitor, Draco told him he could sleep on the couch. Harry said he would find somewhere else to sleep. That’s when Draco’s angry tears stopped and turned into panic. He was not proud of the thing he said to Draco as he walked out. He was not proud about the crying, begging mess of Malfoy he left on the living room carpet. He was not proud of how he turned up on Ron and Hermione’s doorstep already good and properly pissed. He was not proud how he had a drunken rant in their kitchen. He was not proud to admit that he had started the argument because he had seen another healer at the hospital flirting with Draco. He was not proud that it was past noon and he had not called Draco. He was not proud of anything he had done for the last twenty four hours. He was a moron and and imbecile and any and all of the things Draco had told him he was.  
Ron and harry left the house around one, once Ron and Hermione had described in vivid detail what sort of man he was at the moment and exactly what sort of man Draco deserved. It had surprised harry to hear Ron speak so fondly about Draco, but they apparently frequented the same Irish Quidditch bar when a game was on. Ron grudgingly admitted that he and Draco had developed, if not a friendship (because ron refused to describe it as such) but an casual and mutually beneficial acquaintance. Ron was a good friend. He let Harry practice his apology on him, then let him dither a appropriate amount of time before bodily propelling him up the path and ringing the doorbell himself. They both waited for a moment, and then waited a moment more. Noticing the door was unlocked and the lights in the living room were on harry grew panicked. Draco didn't have a shift today. Where was he? With a painful wrench he became fully aware of what he had done. Fully aware of how he had left. Suddenly he was desperate to find Draco. Desperate to make things right, because it had all been his fault. Harry let them in and went strait into the study, where Draco always went when he needed time to think or to be alone, but it was empty. Ron gave a shout for him from the kitchen, when harry joined him by the fridge he found Ron standing there with a envelope in his hands. It had Harry’s name on it in Draco’s sprawling hand writing. His hands started shaking as he reached out for it. Only to draw back and cover his face.  
“I cant read it.”  
“Mate it’s your letter. You got your self into this mess, the least you can do is read the damn letter.”  
“Ron he’s going to tell me its over. That he left the house so i could move my stuff out so and he wont have to look at me. I cant read that.” Harry knew this was his fault and now because he had been a vicious jealous bastard he had lost the one really good thing in his life. Ron looked sympathetic, but also completely displeased with the situation that harry had got himself into.  
“Fine I’ll read it but you sit and you listen and you respect the hell out of what he says.” harry raised an eye brow at ron. Ron blushed angrily and unfolded the note. Muttering “shut up harry, this is what Ginny is good at.” The letter was short and to the point and it hurt more than harry could have thought.

Dear Harry,  
I took a extra shift in the ER for today so that you can think about things. I love you. With everything I am , I love you now, I have loved you for so long and I will love you for the rest of my life. It broke my heart more than I can say to hear you say the things you said last night. It in is my deepest regret that I betrayed the trust you had in me. You were right. I was lying. You could always tell when I was lying. I love you harry but I will never tell you what that year was like, and I will never tell you all the things I know you need to hear. It is partly for the reasons you think. Yes I am ashamed of it, and yes it was everything you would think a death-eater would have to do. I have come to terms with that and made up for those deeds as much as I could, but I will never tell you because if I were to tell you it would have to be done in person, and you would not love me at the end. It may break my heart to let you go now, but it would be something I could not live thought to see your love die in front of me.  
I will be with either Pansy or Fred and George. The house is yours. I have most of my things but I’ll come for the rest when you are at work. Please don’t try and catch me, it will be to much and I couldn't bear to hear you yell at me again. 

Yours forever  
Draco Malfoy.  
P.S : The ring on the bed side table. I fond it when I was getting my things. Its lovely. I hope you find someone worthy of it.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got the chapter up. Thank you so much for your patients.

Ron finished the note and sat down next to harry as he stared blankly around the room. Ron took the letter in one hand and hit harry hard up side the back of the head with it.   
“Ouch!”   
“Go find him.”  
“What?”  
“Go find him, now!”  
“He doesn't want me. And anyway I’ll just screw it up again and even worse the next time. He deserves some one better” Ron hit him on the arm this time, harder than before.  
“That hurts you know.”  
“Yes, it’s supposed to make you see sense but its obviously not working.”  
“OK, what sense am I supposed to see exactly?”  
“Merlin’s fucking pants harry. Are you really going to make me play Ginny?”  
“Well apparently I cant see sense when it stands up and sits on my nose, so yeah I think I am.”  
“Oh for the love of... You both love each other, but the pair of you are convinced that you don’t deserve the other, when the only thing that’s going to make you happy is being together.”  
“Ron we make each other miserable, just look at the letter.” Harry slumped down in his chair gesturing at the letter crumpled in Ron’s hand.  
“Do you love him?”  
“Ron its not that simple”  
“Right now it sure a hell is. You two are scared to death of losing each other, so you refuse to even try. If Hermione left me, it wouldn't matter if it was my fault or her’s. I wouldn’t care. Nothing in this world or the next would stop me from getting her back, because I love her. Now you answer the damn question. Do you love him?”  
“Yes, I love him.”   
“You had the ring, if you could, would you spend the rest of your life with him?”  
“Yes, but it’s...” Ron shot another slap at his head and cut him off.  
“If Bellatrix Lestrange came back and snatched him away what would you do to get him back?” Harry stopped for a moment and then looked up at Ron with tears in his eyes.  
“Absolutely anything.”  
“What would make you stop loving him? You two yelling at each other?That happened and you two are running away, but you still love each other. Death: If he died would that stop you? If you died would that stop him? I don’t bloody think so. He is terrified that you have stopped loving him. He is scared that if you find out what he did to survive he will have to watch you hate him.”  
“I could never hate him!”  
“Then go tell him. Go fucking show him. Otherwise you are going to lose him forever.” Harry finally got the message Ron had been trying to push through his thick skull. He stood up and made it half way to the door before he turned around and grabbed Ron, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.  
“That’s for hitting me.”  
“You needed it.” Ron admonished with a smile.  
“You could do brother sister therapy with Ginny.”   
“Get out of here before I make you go apologize with blue hair and sparkly vampire fangs.” Ron pushed harry away with a grin.  
“You are a evil bastard Weasley, but surprisingly good at dealing with you teaspoon of emotional range.”  
“Shut up you specky git.” Ron shouted in a good natured way as harry ran out and disappeared with a crack. Ron smiled as he stepped into the fireplace and was swooshed off to the hospital.   
When Hermione had got stung by a new species of Witherwaps they had taken her to Draco and he had sorted her out with a skilled and processional hand that had surprised all of them. Draco had helped build, found, and set up the hospital, but downright refused to take any of the credit everyone knew he was due. So ron gave a long suffering sight as he spun not exceptionally gracefully into the lobby of Dumbledore’s hospital for magical emergency and exceptional circumstance.   
People were always encouraged to flu into the hospital. Apparition was frowned on except in the most dire of emergencies. However the staff knew Harry and Draco personally enough to know that something bad was going on between them. So when harry suddenly appeared in the lobby with a loud crack and rushed to the front desk demanding to now were Draco was, everyone knew enough to simply tell him and get out of his way. A few of the younger nurses hanging around made moves to follow him and watch the action, but the main receptionist, a strong willed healer named Brithanna stopped them in their tracks. Ron was just in time to see harry not avoid a empty tea trolley that was going along by itself down to the kitchen, they hit the floor with a crash tea and china flying everywhere..Brithanna gave a long sharp whistle and gestured Ron over to her desk.   
“These two are in luck that with is one of the slowest days we have had in the last six weeks.”  
“Yes they sort of survive on a mixture of luck and moxie.” Ron gave his best flirtatious smile as they both watched harry disentangle himself from the tea trolley that was giving his a thorough chastisement.  
“Moxie?” A well manicured eyebrow went up.  
“I just got back from three months in America. I guess I picked up some of the slang.” Ron smiled when harry finally pulled out his wand repaired the cups and started off down the hallway.  
“I’ll see you around” Ron said loudly as he rushed after Harry’s disappearing jeans. They made it to the tea room. Harry stood and took a breath at the door continued to do that over and over again until Ron put a hand on his back and pushed him through the door. Draco was there asleep on the old green couch. He was curled up with ratty red blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Hanna Abbot was in the corner with two cups of cold tea and a very disappointed glare pinned on harry. She simply took a long swig of her tea, set it down and walked over to harry.  
“If you hurt him again, I will have no compunction about releasing the full force of Slytherin house on you. Nott, Zabini, Parkinson. Hell even Fred and George. Do you understand me?”  
Neither harry or Ron had ever seen Hanna so very angry. She barley raised her voice, but at that moment both boys were sure she could eviscerated them with a glance. Harry took a large gulp of air and nodded. Ron simply put hands up and nodded like harry.   
“Draco.” Hanna gently went over and roused him by shaking the blonds shoulder. “You have visitors” The smoky grey eyes opened and stared up at strawberry blond, he shifted and ran a hand thought his hair. His eyes locked on Harry’s and his face went instantly white.  
“Harry.” Draco pulled himself up. Pulled his shirt strait and clutching the blanket to him as if it was a shield. The blond swallowed forcefully and dropped his eyes to his shoes then up to Ron.  
“Can we not do this. Not here. Please not here.” Draco dropped the blanket, instead resting his head in his hands and propped them up on his knees.   
“Draco, I’m not here to fight I swear.” Harry sat down on the coffee table and took one of the blonds hands in his. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry that I hurt you.”  
“Harry.”   
“Draco, I am so terribly sorry for last night and there are no words that could possibly tell you how very sorry I am. I love you and I will do it anything to make it up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha. Please Comment your words keep me writing.


	3. Running to answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy might have answers. Draco gets to yell. i hope in helps him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. I'm a dick and i know it. i got bored of the story so i changed it up and then forgot about it. no excuses but I'm here now. so ha.

Harry knelled between the blonds legs gently letting his fingers glide thought the waves of silver hair.   
“Harry.” Draco’s voice sounded wrenched. “Please go away.” The blond looked up and Harry’s heart broke as tears started streaming down the pail cheeks.  
“Draco, I love you. I Love you more than anything.” Harry tried to pull Draco into a kiss, but was shoved away violently. Draco shot to his feet and and off the couch, he ended up leaning against the sink with his back to harry. Harry sat on his ass looking up at the love of his life.   
“I love you too.” It was hardly a whisper, but it filled the whole room.   
“Let me love you Draco. Just Let me love you.” Harry go to his feet and took half a step towards the blond when he started shaking his head.   
“No harry I cant do that.” His voice was soft and calm. Out of the corner of his eye harry could see Ron take a step back.  
“Why Not” Draco turned around with tears dripping off his chin and eyes an angry red. Then he shouted.  
“You broke my heart. I love you. You absolute bastard. I love you and you broke my heart.” Hid fits were clinched and he looked like he wanted to fall to the ground and collapse.  
“Draco I will do anything to make up for that. I will do anything to make it better.”   
“And I would let you. Cant you see. That’s the problem, I would let you when I know it will only happen again. I came so close to telling you everything. I was going to tell you everything. I Love you Harry, and I was that close to killing you.” Draco’s whole body was shaking. Harry was stuck to the spot so many emotions warring through him that he was paralyzed.   
“I love you. That’s the worst part, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Then I let myself get involved. I loved you when I knew what would happen. I Let myself fall because for that moment I could forget all the screams and blood. I never had nightmares when I slept in your arms. I started to Fall for you in more ways then you know. I would die for you Harry Potter, but I am not going to let you kill me or yourself.” With that he turned on his heel and disappeared with a crack. The last thing harry saw of him was red puffy eyes and tears drowning gray eyes.   
The silence in the room was deafening. Ron and Hanna were looking at one another frightened that single move would rend harry apart. Harry could see Draco in his head. He could see their first kiss. They had gone on a picnic in a small rose garden. The sun making Draco’s hair like a halo from heaven and his quite laugh like song. Harry could see the day he had asked Draco to move in with him. The blond had cried as his face was split with a smile. He had been so exited and wasted no time in moving the few things that remained in his apartment into their bedroom. Harry could see the day Draco had found out his father had killed himself. The blond did not cry, he simply arranged the funeral, sat by his mother while she cried on his shoulder, and then came home to make coffee. Harry saw the day he had found the perfect ring for the blond. A ring of he brightest emeralds in white gold in the middle with graceful waves and spirals forming a crown. The white diamonds placed around the edge made the emeralds shine all the more.   
Harry had seen the ring and know that was what he would slide onto Draco’s finger when he married him. In that moment harry decided that green crown would never rest on any other hand but Draco’s. He would never give up the blond that had made his life worth living. Ron’s soft hand on his shoulder brought him back to himself with a new found determination.   
“Ron go find Draco. He’ll run from me so you go find him and make sure he is safe.”  
“Harry are you sure?” Ron was being careful. Choosing his words.  
“I am need to talk to some people.” Harry felt strangely calm. Taking control was natural. For the first time in a while he knew exactly what to do. “Hanna tell anyone that needs to know Draco is taking the week off. I know he has the time saved up. Ron he should be with Parkenson or the twins. Find him and make sure he’s not going to do something stupid. I should be back later to day or tomorrow at the latest.” Harry walked to the door and was about to leave when Ron’s voice stopped him.  
“Are you sure you want to know? What if he is right and you won’t love him after you know?” Harry was not surprised Ron new what he was doing. The answer was obvious to him.  
“I will never stop loving him. It’s about time I proved it.” with that harry was out the door and headed to the auror office then to Azkaban to interrogate a prisoner.

  
The stone walls were damp with sea spray and the biting wind clung to the stone island. Harry appeared with a pop in the hall of Azkaban which was little more than a shelf in the rock only a few feet above the roiling waves. The cloaked figure beckoned harry forward without a word. The two set of down halls lined with small cells, until their footsteps were the only sound that echoed of the rot riddled walls. This row of cells were empty save for the last one on the left. The black robed guard stood at the end of the hall patently waiting for the visitor to conclude his business.  
“Hello Grayback.”


	4. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayback and harry have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person, I'm sorry. I did say that this would be nowhere near regular updates, but I am sorry.   
> I have no beta and so this may not be the best.

“Hello Grayback.” Harry watched as the man raised himself from the floor. The large man hadn’t lost any of his muscle mass even after years in prison. The grime of the prion walls clung to the man and made him appear as him he himself was made of shadows.  
“Potter, what brings you to my humble home, to must forgive the mess. I would have had the maid clean if the guards had told me you were coming.” the voice was harsh and guttural. It reminded harry of blood and flesh dripping from rusted teeth.   
“I’m here to talk about Draco.”   
“The Malfoy brat, I heard that he wormed his way into your bed. There are some that say he has been since the first, but I know better.”  
“You know better?”  
“Oh he didn’t tell you did he. That’s sweet, he must be desperate to stay out of this place.”   
“Draco told me everything.”  
“Oh did he tell you that I was there when his sweet little cherry got popped? Did he tell you what I taste like,what my cum tastes like.”  
“your lying.”  
“Yes of course. You know when he takes your cock in his mouth and it goes strait into his throat, no gag reflex how tight that is and the way he pulses around you. That’s how you know I’m lying. Maybe you never got that far. You know when you fuck him, and he reaches back and holds his ass open so you can see his whole swallowing your cock, I never taught him that, so that’s how you know I’m lying.”  
“He was raped. He told me that.” That much was true. The blonde hadn’t wanted to tell him. After weeks of shying away from Harry’s softest touch, he had finally confessed. It took them months, but they worked past it. Everything Grayback has said about Draco was true, he had experienced it himself. It disgusted him to think that his Draco had been defiled by the brute in front of him  
“He told you, but he never told you about it. He never told you how he screamed and begged. He never told you about it. All those dirty little secrets. Those sweet words he whispered in the dark.”   
“He told me everything.”  
“No he didn’t. Does he still dream about me. Does he wake up aching for my cock. Does he wake you up to fuck him. Does he stop moaning half way through a name that’s not yours. Does he close his eyes and not see you even when you’re inside him.”   
“He stopped fearing you years ago. You cant hurt him anymore.”  
“Oh haven't I.”  
“No you haven’t.”   
“Fine, so the next you kiss him, hold him, fuck him, your not going to be wondering if I did it first?”   
“No. No I wont.”  
“You smell like him?”  
“I beg your pardon?  
“You smell like him. I’m intimately familiar with that boys tears and you smell like he’s been crying on you. You know maybe I haven’t hurt him yet. He always was a slut. I should have known from the way he crawled and begged for more. Maybe it’s not the sex he’s ashamed of, not even that he liked it.”  
“What are you talking about.”  
“Do you know what the dark lord did for fun?”  
“Raped Draco I assume.”  
“Oh no. The dark lord would never lower himself to fuck a filthy little slut like that. No he’d go into our boys head, made his see things, made him do things too. I remember watching the boy kill a family of muggles, his body moved to the dark lords will, but he screamed and cried and begged. I remember him falling to the floor covered in their blood, then me and Rookwood took the boy right there. Didn’t struggle or anything. Just lay there, might as well have been dead.” Grayback licked his lips as if he could still taste Draco on them.  
“Draco knows that you cant hurt him anymore.”  
“I don’t have to hurt him. I have you to do that for me.”  
“What are you talking about?  
“That boy loves you doesn’t he. He picked out those shoes for you. I spent a lot of time with that by and I know everything about him. If you were just a convenient fuck or a means to an end he wouldn’t have wasted his time with dressing you up. He loves you see, and you wouldn’t be here if he had a say in it. So you hurt him. You hurt him really bad, but you don’t know why. So here you are trying to figure out whats going on inside the boys head.” harry stood in the stone corridor and looked at the half wolf, half man before him.   
"Good bye Grayback. you have been very helpful." Harry turned on his heel and left the dark hallway. Grayback's laughter following him, bouncing of the walls and echoing through the prison.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment they keep me writing.


End file.
